jeopardyhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/@comment-86.136.252.234-20140503151931
The end credit order from delowere jeopardy is THE FOLLOWING COMPANIES HAVE FURNISHED PRIZES OR PAID A FEE FOR THEIR PROMOTION ON THE PROGRAM. Company names. PORTIONS OF THE PROGRAM NOT AFFECTING THE OUTCOME OF THE COMPETITION HAVE BEEN EDITED. CONTESTANTS MUST MEET ELIGIBILITY REQUIREMENTS. Alex Trebek's Wardrobe furnished by MR. GUY of Beverly Hills. Veracation of some questions provied by glodflier's exlopedia america. Visit staples, the official jeopardy store. created by MERV GRIFFIN excutive Producer HARRY FRIEDMAN Supervising Producer LISA BROFFMAN Supervising Producer ROCKY SCHMIDT Directed By KEVIN McCARTHY Written by STEVE D. TAMERIUS DEBBIE GRIFFIN HARRY FRIEDMAN BILLY WISSE MICHELE LOUD JIM RHINE MARK GABERMAN JOHN DUARTE ROBERT McCLENAGHAN Editorial Producer BILLY WISSE Editorial Supervisor MICHELE LOUD Clue Crew SARAH WHITCOMB FOSS JIMMY McGUIRE KELLY MIYAHARA Told by JOHNNY GILBERT Host ALEX TREBEK Associate Directors L. DAVID IRETE CLAY JACOBSEN JOHN M. PRITCHETT Stage Manager JOHN LAUDERDALE Coordinating Producer BOB SOFIA Senior Producer DEB DITTMANN Producer BRETT SCHNEIDER Associate Producer JUNE CURTIS Senior Production Supervisor RANDY BERKE Research Team Supervisor ROBERT McCLENAGHAN Senior Researcher SUZANNE STONE Researchers MATT CARUSO MARGARET CHOI MICHAEL HARRIS ERIC JOHNSON MATTHEW SHERMAN Game Material Manager RYAN HAAS Contestant Producer MAGGIE SPEAK Executive Director Clearance and Licensing SHELLEY BALLANCE ELLIS Promotions Producer REBECCA L. ERBSTEIN Senior Unit Publicist GRANT LOUD Promotions Director GRANT LOUD Senior Contestant Coordinators GLENN KAGAN ROBERT JAMES Associate Segment Producer STEWART HOKE Segment and Graphic Supervisor ANDREW SHEPARD PRICE Post Production Supervisor KELLI CARDONA Executive Director, Special Projects ANNIE CROWE Senior Production Accountant VICTORIA WUNDERMAN Music Supervisor SEAN SASAHARA Promotions Managers KAREN GUTIERREZ KEVIN DeLARIOS Production Accountant CHRISTINA GABAIG Booth PA Technical and Staging Coordinator CHLOE CORWIN BRITT Senior Clearance and Licensing Coordinator SHANNON WHITE LEE Clearance and Licensing Coordinator JENNIFER HAUGLAND Clearance Coordinator STACY OKI-SKREDSVIG Publicity and Promotions Producer SUZY ROSENBERG Promotions and Marketing Producer LISA DEE Marketing and Advertising Producer ANNETTE DIMATOS-SCHWARTZ Unit Publicist SUSIE EUN Contestant Coordinator CORINA NUSU Special Projects Manager DAN KOZLOWSKI Special Projects Coordinator COURTNEY WALDEN Graphics Coordinator CHRIS KESSLER Production Coordinator ADAM McKINNEY Promotions Director GRANT LOUD Senior Contestant Coordinators GLENN KAGAN ROBERT JAMES Associate Segment Producer STEWART HOKE Segment and Graphic Supervisor ANDREW SHEPARD PRICE Post Production Supervisor KELLI CARDONA Executive Director, Special Projects ANNIE CROWE Senior Production Accountant VICTORIA WUNDERMAN Music Supervisor SEAN SASAHARA Promotions Managers KAREN GUTIERREZ KEVIN DeLARIOS Production Accountant CHRISTINA GABAIG Booth PA Technical and Staging Coordinator CHLOE CORWIN BRITT Senior Clearance and Licensing Coordinator SHANNON WHITE LEE Clearance and Licensing Coordinator JENNIFER HAUGLAND Clearance Coordinator STACY OKI-SKREDSVIG Publicity and Promotions Producer SUZY ROSENBERG Promotions and Marketing Producer LISA DEE Marketing and Advertising Producer ANNETTE DIMATOS-SCHWARTZ Unit Publicist SUSIE EUN Contestant Coordinator CORINA NUSU Special Projects Manager DAN KOZLOWSKI Special Projects Coordinator COURTNEY WALDEN Graphics Coordinator CHRIS KESSLER Production Coordinator ADAM McKINNEY Assistant to the Executive Producer YVETTE SAPANZA Technical Director ROBERT ENNIS JR. Lighting Designed By JEFFREY M. ENGEL Gaffer BRIAN McELROY Audio COLE COONCE Cameras MARC HUNTER RAY REYNOLDS JEFF SCHUSTER MIKE TRIBBLE Property Master JEFF SCHWARTZ Key Grip BRAD BURGOON Video GARY TAILLON Game Board Operator MICHELE LEE HAMPTON Videotape Editor KIRK H. MORRI Post Production KEITH FERNANDES TRACEY GLYNN BETH BAILEY Wardrobe PHIL WAYNE Make-Up SANDY REIMER LISA PHARREN Hairdresser RENEE FERRUGGIA Set Decorators HEATHER LYNNE RASNICK HEATHER DeCRISTO Music Arranged By STEVE KAPLAN AND CHRIS BELL MUSIC Tapted at jeopardy studio delowere returning champion pat sajak